unfriendedfandomcom-20200214-history
Blaire Lily
Blaire Lily (born February 22, 1994) is the villainous main protagonist of the film Unfriended. All of the events of the film are shown through Blaire's Macintosh laptop. She along with her friends are responsible for the death of Laura Barns, who was her childhood friend. She is portrayed by Shelley Hennig. She is indirectly responsible for the deaths of Laura, Val, Adam, Ken, Jess, and Mitch. She was most likely killed by Laura Barns at the end of Unfriended, however, as her corpse nor her death is ever shown or seen, it is unknown if she survived or not. Biography Blaire was born and raised in Fresno, California. She was quite popular at school along with her childhood friend Laura Barns. Despite her sweet and humble personality, Blaire is actually revealed to be deceitful and unfaithful. She had sex with her boyfriend's best friend named Adam and later had more physical intimacy with him to see if it was "something more." She filmed the video of Laura collapsed with fecal matter decorating her inner thigh and made hateful comments that led to Laura's suicide. Her actions resulted in her friends' deaths when they played "Never Have I Ever" with the main question "who posted the video of Laura Barns?" At first it seemed Blaire was an ordinary girl with an ordinary life. She seemed as typical a teenager as her friends with her large variety of online accounts and the way she spoke. She seemed to be the most mature of her friends as she was constantly trying to stop them panicking whenever they succumbed to Laura's fear-mongering. However, as the movie progresses it shows how deceitful and unfaithful she truly is. As it reveals she drove Jess's mothers car while drunk and pinned the blame on Jess shows that she is willing to let others take the fall for something she did. At this point though Laura had exposed far more heinous acts out of the others that they had kept secret from most, making Blaire's offense relatively mild. Her deceitful nature was even further shown as she cheated on her boyfriend Mitch, who she claims she loves, with his best friend Adam twice, having sex with him. Her selfish and lying nature would show that even at the last moments of her life she only confessed that she was the one who uploaded the video and posted the mean comments online once Laura The end of the film showed as not only did Blaire cheat on her boyfriend twice but she wanted to see if there was "something more" between her and Adam and presumably taped the encounter. She also regularly lied throughout the movie, as Laura continuously showed her that the only way to escape this would be to confess her sins to which Blaire repeatshend out of doing while feigning innocence. Though Mitch's (her boyfriend) death horrified her exceedingly, Blaire had already proven the level of her despicable nature. Her attempts to get Laura to forgive her were her final acts of desperate self-service. The fact that Blaire (however reluctantly) was prepared to let anyone die to protect herself, even if it meant lying, betraying Laura for no apparent reason, not taking the video down after seeing what it was doing to Laura, cheat on Mitch twice and let others take the blame for what she had done before and after Laura's death, demonstrated a level of cowardice and selfishness to an highly realistic degree. These traits are probably why Laura prolonged Blaire's torment the longest. In fact, though it's not confirmed, Laura did show Blaire a site about the supernatural attacking others and the only way to escape it would be to confess your sins. This strongly implies that had Blaire just confessed to her crimes rather than let others take the fall suggests everyone and herself would still be alive. Sins committed by Blaire *"Accidentally" cheated on her boyfriend, Mitch, with his best friend, Adam. *Filmed the video of Laura passed out, which led to her suicide. *Drunkenly crashed Jess Felton's Mother's car and let Jess take the blame. *Anonymously posted mean comments on Laura's YouTube videos, as well as her Facebook page. *Lies to Laura, saying that Mitch posted the video, leading to his death. *Although technically not a sin, several pirated episodes of TV shows and movies end up in her recycle bin after the Trojan Destroy software is ran, which suggests Laura considers pirating a sin (or possibly, these files really did have Trojan viruses in them). Unfriended On April 12, 2014, during the one year anniversary of Laura's suicide, she is shown to be watching a video of Laura committing suicide and begins to watch the drunken video that started it all. After being interrupted by her boyfriend, she tells him that she wants to lose her virginity with him on prom night. They are then somehow added to a group chat with the rest of her friends and an anonymous user called "billie227" that they assume to be a glitch. After getting repeated messages from Laura, Blaire presumes that someone has hacked her account and attempts to memorialize the account and have it terminated once and for all. However, Laura forces all of the information she submitted onto the page to be replaced with repeated instances of "I GOT HER". Frightened, she tells Mitch via iMessage, who tells her to unfriend Laura. When Blaire visits her Facebook page, however, the Block and Unfriend buttons are completely disabled. Eventually, she is able to unfriend Laura, but still receives a message from her, saying "You shouldn't have done that, Blaire." After another friend, Val, joins the conversation, billie227 makes her presence known by hacking Jess' and Adam's Facebook and posting drunken pictures of Val drinking and smoking marajuana. Angry, Val threatens to call the police and her video feed is cut off. Blaire is shocked to discover that "billie227" is Laura's Skype account and that she has sent the group a screen capture of a message between her and Val, in which Val tells Laura to kill herself. The image is quickly filled up with hate messages, blaming Val for Laura's death. Suddenly, Val's camera feed returns, showing Val sitting motionless beside an open bottle of bleach (from which she presumably drank), a broken mirror and her ringing phone. Her computer falls to the ground and the police arrive, deciding she committed suicide. Laura forces the friends to play 'Never Have I Ever' and reveal their darkest secrets, though nobody admits to defacing her grave or posting the drunken video. Blaire, who was the true culprit of taking the video, adamantly refuses to confess that she was responsible for the video and watches as her friends die one after another. She causes the death of Adam after she reveals a note from Laura that reads "If you reveal this note, Adam will die," and tries to save herself by blaming Mitch for the video, causing him to kill himself by stabbing himself in the eye. But it turns out, he was just guilty for posting the video. When all the others are dead, she tries to reason with Laura, but Laura tells her she cannot forgive her for what she did. She posts a video on Blaire's Facebook page, showing that she was the one who filmed Laura collapsed and gleefully declared to the camera "I got her!" Angry comments start pouring in, blaming her for Laura's death. Laura tells Blaire that her crime will live on the internet forever. All of the sudden her computer is closed by a pair of spectral hands. Blaire whispers Laura's name to the darkened room before the ghost jumps out, presumably killing her. Although the ending implies she died, there is no actual evidence that she died from Laura's attack, another possible theory is that Laura may of sent Blaire to Hell for everything she did to her. Trivia *Her Macbook appears to run Mac OS X Mountain Lion (v10.8). *It is possible that Blaire, along with her other friends, may have been spared if she had confessed to her crime. She is seen several times looking at the Unexplained Forums, which tell her that this is the only way to escape possession and at several points she seems almost of admitting to Laura what she did, but loses her nerve at the last moment. *Her "demon voice" is similar to Regan's possessed voice from The Exorcist. *She likes the show Saturday Night Live, and episodes of this show clutter her Trash Can. *At the end of the film, right before Blaire's death, one can see a person named 'Nelson Greaves' sent Blaire a message saying "It was me!" Whether this is an actual plot point is unknown, but it is most likely an easter egg seeing how Nelson Greaves is the name of the writer of the film. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Unfriended